This invention is directed to humidification devices and more particularly to a novel self-regulating humidification device for providing a fixed level of humidity in a chamber.
The invention is applicable to humidifying a space of limited size such as a room or chamber, and is particularly applicable to humidification of reagent chambers. Humidification of such chambers is desirable to retard evaporation of reagents that are maintained in open vials for aspiration during analytical processing of fluids, such as blood serum.
One well known approach to humidifying a space includes the use of a water absorbent element such as a curtain. The curtain is either stationary or movable and constitutes an evaporation surface for transmitting water vapor into the space or chamber. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 470,424; 1,514,564; and 2,253,237.
Other known humidification devices include porous distributing tubes combined with water flow regulators. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,942,780; 1,944,375; and 1,537,090. In some instances, heat is used in a humidifier to foster evaporation, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,929. In other instances, humidification is achieved by depositing water on a surface such as a glass slide and permitting the deposited water to vaporize into a chamber, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,788.
In nearly all known humidifiers, except where an open container of water is positioned in a fixed location for evaporation, a humidification device will generally include moving parts or regulating devices that require monitoring.
Humidification devices that are self-regulating often include control valves, intricate operating devices, or other complex regulating components that ensure an adequate feeding of water to the humidifying component.
It is thus desirable to provide a humidifying device that is of simple construction with no moving parts and is self-regulating to replenish water in the device and to maintain a desired humidity level in a chamber.